


Deathly Call of the Night

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Celestials/Immortals Oneshots [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: (in case the warning wasn't enough), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Epilogue, Flashbacks, M/M, Soulmates, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a lonely soulless vampire hunter, an immortal one at that, who searches the night for someone.</p><p>Luke happens to be that someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathly Call of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth and definitely not the last addition to my Dark-Hunter/Were-Hunter series I have going on. All the rules of being a Dark-Hunter is written in the first one so go check that out? It's called _Desires At Night ___.

_“Forever and always?”_

_“Forever an always, my sweetheart.”_

 

-

 

_Centuries later_

 

Michael takes a drag of his cigarette as he looks at the night view of the Opera House. It’s not like the ciggies can kill him when he’s an immortal vampire hunter, yeah.

 

Nine-hundred years passed since the love of his life died and he swore vengeance to Artemis and joined her army. When he joined, a man called Acheron was in charge but now, it’s some puny kid called Nick Gautier. Physically, yes, Michael is younger than Nick, but he has centuries of experience on him.

 

The thing is, all the Dark-Hunters know that there’s something about Gautier that caught the Goddess’ attention to make him the first Dark-Hunter in nearly a century.

 

“I miss you, Ciel,” Michael kisses the pendant his deceased lover gave to him on their third anniversary. “Please, please come home to me.”

“Missing that ex-lover of yours?”

 

Michael groans at the feminine voice that also belongs to the only friend he’s made over the course of his eternity. Janice-Marie just smirks at him.

 

“I know what it’s like to get their lover killed,” Janice-Marie rolls her eyes at Michael’s initial hostility. “Well, the one I made after becoming a Hunter anyways.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t the love of your life,” Michael growls at his friend. “I thought you were stationed at Melbourne?”

“Nah, Nick relocated me here… though, I’ve been told we have to go to Red Centre Desert for December solstice though.”

“Why’s that?”

 

“You’ve been stationed in Australia since it was discovered and you still don’t know? And you’re, like, a thousand years old!” Janice-Marie tuts. “Nick thinks there will be a horde of Daimons going to Uluru when the shaman people do their annual ritual there.”

“Oh.”

 

-

 

Luke really hates his choice in major for college: Photography. Like, really? What the hell was he thinking when he decided that?

 

“Stupid, idiotic Lucas,” he chastises himself as he walks towards a café. Not a lot of cafés are open past midnight, but there is one called _Mezzanotte_ that is.

 

“I’ll have an espresso please,” a deep voice orders, and naturally, Luke looks up to see the stranger.

 

It’s like the gravity stops working and he has to have the stranger when his blue eyes meet his dark brown ones. Actually, it’s the lighting that makes them look dark brown, Luke notes. Studying Photography means that he knows a thing or two about lighting, meaning he knows the tall stranger’s natural eye colour is pretty much black.

 

“And a caramel latte for the bloke behind me,” he continues.

 

_How the hell does he know my order?_

 

“You look like a caramel latte kind of guy,” the red-haired lad—literally red—explains himself. The question must’ve been written all over his face. “I’m Michael.”

 

A flash of Michael and him frolicking a forest as children runs through his mind, followed by their first kiss at the age of fourteen.

 

“Do I know you?” Luke asks the first thing that comes to his mind. “I just…”

“ _The night has a thousand eyes_ ,” Michael mumbles. “We can talk somewhere more private… like your single dorm room.”

 

-

 

“Explain,” Luke wags his finger at Michael, which amuses him.

“We were lovers in your past lives.”

“That easy?”

“You died in the hand of vampires each time, if that helps,” Michael makes an apologetic face. At least he hopes it is.

“Oh.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Michael reaches out to rub at Luke’s thigh, sensing his nerves. As a telepath, he knows more than he should most of the times.

“But I do feel this… allure towards you,” Luke actually leans in, their lips barely an inch apart. “Can I?”

 

Michael was never able to say no to Luke, in his previous forms, so their lips connect and he can read the images going through Luke’s mind. It’s always been like that—their first kiss unlocking the memories of the life past.

 

It also makes Luke more scared rather than his innocent, ignorant self.

 

“Whoa,” Luke mumbles. “So I was just Hal in my first-ever life?”

“Better than Lucas if you ask me,” Michael giggles. “But bad timing, Luke. I’m headed for Uluru for some supernatural mission.”

“You’re a Dark-Hunter, hmm,” Luke cocks his head to the side. “And that’s because someone betrayed you and killed me.”

“I killed that bastard when the night after,” Michael replies, even though there was none to reply to. “You’re a special human whose soul keeps reincarnating, that is all.”

“Were we, like, common-law couple?”

“Luke, that was nine centuries ago, we didn’t have ‘common-law’ system back then,” Michael can feel his cheeks heating up.

“Aw, you always blush when I ask an uncomfortable question,” Luke coos, kissing Michael’s cheek sloppily. “So tell me, how long since the last time I was by your side?”

“Two-hundred thirty years, give or take a couple years,” Michael shrugs. “Doesn’t change how much I missed you.”

“Don’t you have to kill some Daimons?”

“Janice-Marie got them covered for tonight,” Michael grins, trapping Luke under his body. “Did I already mention I missed you so much?”

“You’ve been celibate for two-hundred years,” Luke dares laugh out loud. “And as soon as I get my memories back, you try to get an upper hand on my body?”

 

Michael shushes Luke with his lips. They get into the kiss easily, with Michael groping at Luke’s ass. Luke can’t stop giggling against his lips, which Michael frowns at.

 

“You’re so cute when frumpy,” Luke giggles again.

“I won’t be frumpy when I inside that ass,” Michael rolls his eyes.

 

Michael admittedly uses his telepathy to get inside to find the location of Luke’s lube only to hear what he expected the least.

 

 _God, I hope it won’t hurt the first time_.

 

“You’re a virgin?” Michael literally leaps away from Luke’s blushing form. “Goddammit, Lucas, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Fuck, I forgot you’re a telepath,” Luke mumbles intelligently. “Why is it so important? Shouldn’t you be bathing in glee that I’m pure for you?”

“You will forget tonight,” Michael uses his mind compulsion. “Not everything, just that we almost had sex. You found your soulmate, the one you’ve been waiting for all your life. We talked about what we’ve been missing, and that is all. We went to bed after 1A.M.”

 

-

 

Luke wakes up seemingly refreshed and in arms of another. At first, he’s started. _Did I sleep with a stranger..?_

 

 _Michael_.

 

He doesn’t get the reincarnation business, but one thing’s for sure: Michael is his soulmate and he is Michael’s.

 

“Ugh, where’s the—hi Luke,” the aforementioned man—immortal?—walks out of the shower with only a towel hanging around his slim waist, hiding the part of him that Luke craves. “Um, you’re almost out of shampoo. And gotta ask, why do you have a bottle of lube in the shower?”

 

Luke blushes at that.

 

“You horny bastard,” Michael laughs it off. “Had anyone special during high school?”

“No, even my subconscious knew I was waiting for someone,” _you_. “But the question is, did _you_ really stay celibate for two-hundred something years?”

“I made a vow when we first had sex aeons ago that you’re the only person I’d have sex with,” Michael lets out a sound that could’ve been a snort and scoff hybrid. “I didn’t break it.”

“Have I ever?”

“No, your very soul knew that I was out there, searching for you,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s temple. “Now move your butt along, Hemmings, you got third year Photoshop class soon enough.”

 

-

 

Luke was having his lunch when a shadow comes towards him at the cafeteria. Smiling, Luke blows a kiss at Michael.

 

“You don’t blow kisses at an immortal vampire hunter,” Michael pouts, taking a seat.

“Do they also not pout?” Luke giggles, poking at Michael’s protruding bottom lip.

“Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m me,” Luke giggles again when someone approaches them. Ugh, friends. “Oh shit, my friends don’t know.”

“Funny, you said the same thing every time I asked.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you already had company!” Ashton rings out rather loudly. “Calum said we should–”

“I didn’t say anything,” judging by how red the Kiwi’s face is, he certainly did. “Who’s the new bloke?”

“Mi–”

“Mason,” Michael gives Luke a _look_. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

-

 

Michael almost kicked Luke in his thighs when he gave away the name. All Dark-Hunters are too remain secretive, so a bunch of post-teenage boys learning his name is definitely a no-no.

 

“How’d the two of you meet?” Ashton, he thinks that’s the name, asks.

“On top of a hill,” Michael grins at the memory.

“How vague…”

 

About an hour later, Ashton and Calum decide to leave them for their lecture. Luke doesn’t have any more so they go home together.

 

“There’s something about you that makes you so desirable,” Michael purrs in Luke’s ear as they try to go to Luke’s bedroom. Emphasis on _try_. They’re kissing too much to accomplish that.

 

“Wanna suck you off,” Michael continues, unbuttoning Luke’s trousers with his teeth, then pulls them down alongside his boxer-briefs. He can see that his beloved boyfriend—if he can call them that—is awfully hard. “Can I?”

“Like you had to ask,” Luke rolls his eyes.

 

Michael doesn’t bother with foreplay and goes straight into licking at the pre-come bubbling slit. The answering moan only gets him on to keep going. He encircles the tip with his mouth, suckling hard, then goes deeper down. He bobs his head up and down until Luke screams out his name in pure ecstasy.

 

“I know we’ve only met,” Luke giggles after coming down from his high, “but I know that I love you.”

“I love you too,” Michael presses his nose to Luke’s. “And I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

 

-

 

Luke wakes up to the smell of bacon pancakes this time. His mouth salivates from the thought of bacon.

 

 _Wonder if he wants me to return the favour?_ Luke giggles as he walks out to the little kitchenette.

 

“Hey, I still have one more—what are you doing?” Michael grunts when Luke nuzzles at his boxers-clad dick. “I’m trying to cook—fuck.”

“Fixing pancakes isn’t really cooking, babe,” Luke tugs at Michael’s waistband with his teeth, then pulls it down, revealing his semi. “Hmm, what a large boy you’re hiding, Mikey.”

“Fuck.”

 

Luke feels bolder as he licks from the glistening tip down to the base, then wraps his lips around the tip to do the same. He hears something clatter but ignores the sound and focuses on the task. Porn makes is look easier to blow a dick but nope; it ain’t. Luke gags a little bit, and Michael thrusting into his mouth doesn’t help at all.

 

“Just like before, yeah, baby? Taking my cock so well?” Michael even grips onto Luke’s hair. “Fuck, gonna come soon.”

 

Michael tries to pull out but Luke is on it, re-swallowing the entirety of Michael’s shaft so he spills inside.

 

“Look into my eyes,” Michael commands; Luke obliges. “Now swallow.”

 

Luke isn’t an expert on sexual stuff, but this has to be the sexiest thing—looking into someone’s eyes as he swallows their load.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Michael announces as he redoes his trousers, as if nothing happened.

 

-

 

In all of Luke’s incarnation, he was never this bold.

 

Of course, in all of Luke’s incarnations, he died within the two weeks of knowing him. Well, other than the original form, of course.

 

They were all due to one fucking Daimon, the one who swore vengeance on him for killing his family.

 

Connor from the Highlands.

 

-

 

Something literally flashed through Michael beautiful jade-green eyes as they ate breakfast together. Luke couldn’t really pinpoint it, but a face like that meant it meant a lot to him.

 

 _Maybe it’s about me?_ Luke wishes hopefully.

 

“Don’t want to let you go,” Michael whispers, as if not cognizant of Luke’s presence.

“Let me go how? You’re an immortal, I have to die sometime in your rather long lifetime,” Luke scoffs.

“You always die,” Michael supplies oh-so-helpfully. “Right in front of me as I beg him not to kill you.”

“Good to know,” Luke nods. “Anything else?”

“We have about two weeks?”

 

-

 

 _So that’s two weeks to seduce him into taking my v-card,_ Luke calculates. _Can’t be that hard. Normal people with a death sentence jump into banging right away in that situation._

 

“And one more thing,” Michael adds. “No sex until you’re 100% sure.”

“I’m 100% sure right now. Your morning wood can come back inside my ass anytime.”

“That’s not my point,” Michael growls, his black eyes glaring at him. “Sometimes, you’d regret afterwards.”

“I only share a soul with those fucking pre-me’s. I am not the same, exact copy of your previous boyfriend me’s.”

“I guess you’re right, but I still have to get those accounted for,” Michael argues. “Yeah, on our first lives, we lost it to each other, but since then, you’d lose yours to me.”

 

Luke giggles.

 

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re talking about this like we’re discussing whether we want second toast for breakfast or not,” Luke replies. “We have to be the weirdest couple out there.”

“Trust me, there are weirder ones,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Like, there’s one Daimon and Dark-Hunter couple and I hear the Hunter always threatens to kill the Daimon.”

“I can only imagine their sex life,” Luke replies drolly.

“Yeah, I guess,” Michael sighs. “C’mon, you really like amusement parks so we’re going to go to one.”

 

_Two hours later_

 

“It’s just a Ferris wheel!”

 

Luke has been trying for last twenty minutes to persuade Michael into ‘letting’ him ride the fucking thing. Michael says it’s a falling hazard.

 

“You can fall and break your neck! I can’t protect you from broken necks!” Michael glares at his boyfriend; harsh.

“Well, I’ve been on the Ferris wheel a hundred times before and never fell and died!” Luke sighs.

“Those hundred times were before knowing me. You don’t know what that means,” Michael throws his hands up. “A rollercoaster is better with its actual security equipment.”

“Fine, fine.”

 

-

 

“What are you doing?” Michael raises the pierced eyebrow when Luke blindfolds him with a tie. “I’m up for kinky non-penetrative sex but—are those handcuffs I hear?”

“Maybe,” Luke giggles. “You just have to see.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes behind the tie.

 

“Oops,” Luke continues to giggle as he cuffs Michael to bed.

 

In total darkness, Michael awaits Luke’s next move. He isn’t too surprised when Luke’s warm mouth envelopes around his already-bare cock, wetting it semi-expertly. Michael moans and thrusts upward, his tip grazing the back of Luke’s tight, _tight_ throat.

“So good to me, and I’m so good to you,” _or at least I try to be… I don’t want to make a repeat of last cycle together._

 

-

 

Michael falls asleep with the tie blindfolding him, which has to be one of the cutest thing Luke has ever seen. Apart from how BDSM it was, of course.

 

(He’s going to look up the definition of BDSM soon, it’s kind of a bother.)

 

“I know we just met but I’m falling for your eyes,” Luke mumbles, brushing Michael’s fringe away from his closed eyes. “I just wish you’d be more open with me.”

 

-

 

Michael wakes up right before nine P.M., when his usual patrol for the Daimons start. Luke isn’t by his side, but he can smell something from the kitchenette.

 

“I tried,” Luke huffs, presenting him with a bowl of Caesar salad and half-burnt chicken breasts. “Cooking just isn’t my thing.”

“I can tell,” Michael guffaws.

“So… have you developed any other marvellous skill apart from lovemaking and archery skills?” Luke waggles his eyebrows.

“You and your hormones,” Michael face-palms himself. “I don’t want you to regret your first time, my dear.”

 

-

 

Half-burnt chicken breasts and glasses of sparking juice later, Michael has Luke in his arms. He feels safe in those arms his soul must have missed for all his life.

 

“I love you so much,” Michael nuzzles their noses together. “Which is why I’m letting you have the choice of when.”

“Ugh, you’ve turned sappy over the centuries,” Luke feigns a complaint. “So much different from the Gaelic warrior I once knew.”

“One of your life forms knew,” Michael is quick to correct him. “You didn’t personally know me back then.”

“But I have the memories,” Luke counters; Michael shuts him up with a kiss.

 

“Night’s getting old and cold,” Luke waggles his eyebrows again.

“I’m not having sex with you,” Michael rolls his eyes.

“We should cuddle naked,” Luke goes on, ignoring his boyfriend—or whatever they are now. “That reminds me.”

“Huh?”

“What are we?”

“Boyfriends, as you humans call it these days,” Michael pecks at Luke’s nose this time. “And no matter how hard you try, I won’t get naked around you.”

“Unless we’re having sex, wow, babe,” Luke scoffs. “How gentleman of you.”

“Until you’re 100% sure,” Michael corrects again. “If I’m naked around _your_ naked body, I’d lose control and, well, just have sex with you.”

“Remind me to wake up before you,” Luke giggles. “That way, I can strip you naked without you noticing.”

“That is one thing I will never remind you,” Michael shakes his head.

“Other than causes of my death,” Luke pouts. “You never told me my deaths in my lives and I never remember them.”

“But you always remember the first time,” Michael actually chokes on his words, his tears unshed and glistening in his eyes.

“Yeah… some dark blondish bloke stabbing me in the gut… and left me to bleed to death as you watched, tied to some sort of alter,” Luke winces at the memory. “Ever since I was a child, I had that nightmare and I wish it’d go away.”

 

-

 

Michael was sleeping well when someone repeatedly hit him in the stomach, waking him up. He first smiles at the beautiful sight that is Luke sleeping, then realises that’s the very person who woke him up. He frowns as Luke continues to writhe in his sleep.

 

 _This must be the nightmare he mentioned_ , Michael smiles sadly.

 

“Wake up, my little dear,” Michael kisses Luke’s brow, effectively stirring him. “Turn your head away from your solitude.”

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” is the last thing Luke says before he wakes up. “Michael, were you watching me sleep?”

“No, you—never mind. You were having a nightmare.” Curiosity kicks his way in. “Why did you say you were sorry?”

“Oh? I said that out loud?” Luke looks puzzled. “Um, I was dying, and I said I was sorry because I couldn’t keep the promise of being together forever.”

“I’ll protect you,” Michael wraps his arms around Luke, who soon falls back asleep.

 

Next time he wakes up, Luke is snoring and not fidgeting—thankfully. He smiles and dips his head down to kiss Luke’s forehead.

“I don’t ever want to let you go,” he mumbles against his boyfriend’s fair skin. “But fate always gets the best of us.”

“Did you say something?”

 

Luke, when he just woke up, looks so serene, Michael wants to take a picture of it. The halo of the morning sun surrounds Luke, and, well, the serenity is there. And innocence that Michael has yet to ruin, of course.

 

“Stop staring at me, jeesh,” Luke blushes cutely, hiding bottom half of his face in the blankets. “I haven’t any classes today.”

“Good to know,” Michael yawns; it’s too early for any Dark-Hunter to be awake. “If you don’t mind—what are you doing?”

“I know Dark-Hunters are nocturnal,” Luke giggles innocently. “But you can stay awake for a morning blow, right?”

“No,” Michael guesses Luke’s train of thoughts. “I’m sleeping— _Lucas_.”

“Hmm?” Luke already has the boxers Michael went to sleep in pooled around his ankles. _Note to self: Don’t sleep nearly naked next time on_.

“Don’t blow—oh gods,” Michael can’t think clearly as Luke’s wet tongue flicks across his slit. “Don’t stop.”

 

Luke smirks around his tip, if that were even possible, and goes down lower, moaning around him. Michael thrusts his hips up shallowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Luke bobs his head up and down and in no time, Michael shoots his load down Luke’s throat.

 

“Please,” Luke straddles Michael’s waist, dipping his head down to capture Michael’s lips. “I want this.”

“I’m not ready,” _for you to hate me_.

 

-

 

A week passes by and the furthest Michael will try with Luke is rimming, which, in his humble opinion, is more intimate than the actual sex. Laid across Michael’s lap, Luke watches some sort of survival show on the telly.

 

“I have to leave for Uluru soon,” Michael plays with the ends of Luke’s hair. “Do you want to, maybe, come with me?”

“Lucky you, my summer break before the new semester starts is now,” Luke rolls his eyes at him. “And surely you can prevent me from dying if I go with you?”

“Or hasten it,” Michael seems to be having a second thought. “Maybe you should stay here with your human friends.”

“I feel indirectly offended.”

 

-

 

Michael gets persuaded by Luke to take him to Uluru rock. The national treasure looks amazing in the dying sunset. It’s going to be the Solstice in a few days and there’s no intel about how Daimons are going to attack the shamans.

 

“They’re Daimons,” Luke stays on his back as he replies. “Like, do they have anything else to do than suck the souls out of those poor souls? Sorry, bad pun.”

“That wasn’t even a pun,” Michael sighs. “But really, we don’t know if they’re going to be the Daylight Daimons that can come out in the sun.”

“Ah yes, the new kinds that are just starting to emerge,” Luke pretends to stroke his beard. “I think–”

“Hello.”

 

Luke lets out a manly screech when an unfamiliar person comes through the hotel window. Literally.

 

“Calum?”

“Nice way to greet your favourite person. Well, second favourite,” Calum nods in Michael direction. “I see he still doesn’t recognise me.”

“You’re a demon,” Michael growls at the other immortal. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the run from the source of Daimon hordes?”

“But I’m also Luke’s friend,” Calum flashes his fangs. The wings behind him can be a bit intimidating too. Jet black with a couple of streaks in dark, blood-red, not Michael’s type. “I know about his tragic life stories that are his past lives.”

“You used your demon tricks to appear as different person in each life as his friend,” Michael gets it now. “You’re part of his long history.”

“You’re _so_ smart, Clifford,” Calum rolls his eyes. “The name I prefer is Pyros.”

 

About two hours of _conversation_ later, Michael decides that Calum really wants to keep Luke safe. He can’t read anything negative from him anyways.

 

“So what’s it like being a demon? You just make deals with people?” Luke didn’t change his position from being laid across Michael’s lap.

“Something like that,” Calum rolls his eyes. “But like a kind Daimon told his Dark-Hunter boyfriend, Daimons are drinking demon blood to gain the ability to walk in daylight, so I really shouldn’t be here. I’m risking my life for you, Luke.”

 

 _Because you love him_ , Michael’s heart stutters.

 

“Well, thanks, but I think Michael is better?”

“He’s only nine-hundred years old but I am millennia old,” Calum scoffs this time. “I was trained for years and years, way before you two were born.”

“I was trained to _fight_ Daimons, can I mention that right now?”

“Stop it,” Luke hisses. “I don’t want my soulmate and my best mate to fight over something silly.”

“Fine, fine,” Michael raises his hands in surrender. “But my point still stands—I fight Daimons.”

 

Michael isn’t imagining it when he sees Calum’s eyes go blood-red.

 

-

 

Calum explains next morning that it took all day’s flight for him to fly to the hotel they were staying at. That and some juju he did to find where they were.

 

“So you can do spells?” Luke cocks his head to the side. “Coolio.”

“I did not just hear that,” Michael shakes his head, two plates full of breakfast in each hand. “You get your own, demon.”

“Harsh,” Calum rolls his eyes. “But I don’t really need human nutrients anyways.”

“Did I ask you?” Michael bares his fangs; Calum does the same.

“Guys, guys, the level of testosterone is rising too much here,” Luke sighs, wishing he didn’t have an idiot as his soulmate and equal of an idiot as his best friend.

 

Both immortals ignore him.

 

_This is going to be a long day…_

 

-

 

Michael rendezvous with Janice-Marie at the north part of Uluru rock. The shamans aren’t there yet, but he can sense there were some Daimons here before.

 

“Isn’t this a disaster, a night without any Daimons,” Michael fake-sighs. “And Janice-Marie, please tell you’ve encountered—hello, my guest of honour.” He dashes towards the lone Daimon and captures him, stabbing her right below her heart.

“Great job at capturing her!” Janice-Marie squeals from excitement. “Let’s hear what she’s got to offer.”

“I would never tell anyone anything!” The Daimon snarls.

“Look, Stella, we don’t give a shit about this either, but you guys chose December Solstice out of all times, so I have to ask—why?” Michael moves his heel-stake towards the Daimon’s heart. “You have an easy way out of this.”

“It’s the magic we want to absorb from the shamans after their ritual!” Stella tells them right before the stake pierces her heart. “If we can wield the magic after devouring the soul… well, you know what we can do.”

 

“Thank you,” Michael finishes off the Daimon.

 

“Now, just about where the hell are the rest?” Janice-Marie asks the important question.

 

-

 

Luke was having a wonderful time being babysat by his best friend when the said-best friend breaks into a hissy fit. He turns around just to face a bunch of Daimons. The leader of them is shorter than the others at five-seven or five-eight, and he looks _very_ pleased.

 

“Ah, sorry that our introductions will have to be cut short, mate,” his accent can be classified as Scottish one, but there’s some air of ancient vibe to it. “I am Connor, and you, Lucas, are my prey of choice.”

“For last nine-hundred years,” Calum hisses. “How inhuman is that?”

“You see, Celts and Gaelic don’t mix well,” Connor tuts. “When they came to our homelands of the Highlands… well, I was a Celt warrior as well as a demigod. My father was the Celtic god of the Sun and let me walk in the sunlight… Not a great feature, but I managed to get it.”

“Can we get to the point where you kill me? I think you’re already doing it if you were planning to bore me to death,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“This one’s got spunk,” Connor’s red eyes bore into Luke’s.

 

 _Oh shit_.

 

-

 

“Isn’t it weird that there was only one Daimon spotted here when the mass murder of shamans were to take place?” Janice-Marie points out when Michael’s phone beeps with a message.

 

_From: that Demon Boy_

_Under attack, get your ass here!_

 

“Janice-Marie, can you teleport me to my hotel room?”

 

She must’ve gotten Michael’s urgency because she does it right away.

 

“Ah, Michael,” Connor, the bane of his life, bares his fangs in glee. “Came to the party?”

“Let him go, Daimon dickwad,” Michael spits. “You’ve won all your life so why must you again?”

“You killed Violetta right in front of me, that’s why,” Connor snarls. “Had you not done that, I wouldn’t be returning the favour. And so unlike your human friend here, Daimons don’t reincarnate.”

“Not my fault,” Michael shrugs. “That was the time we all knew about the demons lurking with us.”

“I grow bored of this,” Connor sighs as he wraps his hand around Luke’s pale neck. “You can say your goodbyes now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Luke breathes right before a sickening crunch fills the air.

 

“‘Til the next time,” Connor cackles as he exits.

 

-

 

_Summer of 2202, Vancouver, Canada_

 

“It’s fucking forty degrees here!” Michael complains into his holo-caster, a musical laughter by Janice-Marie filling the air. “Oh yeah, I’m a pussy for saying that when I used to live in Sydney for years.”

“Sorry, sir, but you used to live in Sydney?”

 

Michael turns around to see a beautiful blue-eyed boy he yearned to see for so long.

 

“Yeah, for many, many years,” Michael smiles at the boy. “I’m Michael.”

“Lyon.”

 

 


End file.
